Code Geass R2 : Tomorrow
by ArtWaltz
Summary: Well basically it's just right after the ending of episode 25


**Hello everyone! Setting starts out right after Code Geass R2 where C.C was on the cart**

**Decided to write it out since I am not happy that I can't see LELOUCH, that's why I am writing this! Enjoy the story!**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Tomorrow

The man driving at the cart ignored her as he continues on. The cart suddenly came into a stopped when a man came out from the woods, wearing the mask of Zero, along with Nunnally and Kallen walking behind him as they stop in front of the cart. C.C was surprised and look out from her comfortable spot and saw them. She gave them a cold look, unhappy at the sight of them as she looked down at the driver.

The driver start to drive the cart again. "Lelouch! Are you going to just walk away like that?" Zero shouted as the cart continues on forward, driving past them.

Nunnally starts to sob feeling sad about what she had said to him when she first saw him.

"Take care Brother, I love you!" Nunnally shouted loudly as the cart drives on, disappearing in a distance. Kallen stood there with mix feelings when she saw C.C on the cart but said nothing as she watch them drive past. She had a feeling that it had to be Lelouch that was driving the cart since she saw C.C. Zero didn't know what else to do other than watching them ride past him helplessly, there was so many things he wanted to share with him but he knew they can never be like before.

"Come on, let's go" Zero said looking afar wondering what Lelouch was going to do.

He smiled when he heard Nunnally voice and said softly "I love you too, Nunnally."

C.C heard what he said and sat beside him, putting her hands around his neck and give him a kiss "I love you too" she said softly.

"Heh..witch" Lelouch grins looking at her for a while.

He drove on as he looked up at the clear blue sky thinking of the past. The world has gotten a better place since he had "died" a month ago with hatred gathering onto him, making him unable to show his face to anyone other than C.C. He touch his chest, remembering the day when Zero had stab him right on the chest, remembering how he destory the world and re-create them.

Area 11 has formally become Japan again after Nunnally taken over control of Area 11 when Lelouch vi Britannia, the late Emperor has been stab by Zero. Peace talk with E.U is going well with the help of of Schneizel who listens to Zero. Everything has go smoothly as he had planned. The only difference that he is still alive after all these. He stop infront of the orange farm and got down as he enter into the farm with C.C following behind him.

"Welcome back your majesty" Jeremiah kneel before him, bowing his head down.

"I remember that I am not longer the emperor, Jeremiah" he said taking off his cap, looking at him as Jeremiah stood back up. " I am sorry, my lord" as a girl appear with Authur beisde her and took a picture of them, "you are slow" Lelouch pats her head gently and smiled "I think you should remember everything well by now Anya" he said gently, remembering that his mother has made her that way with her geass. He enter into the house and switch on the televison, looking at the news with C.C beside him.

"This is showing Live at Tokyo, today an explsion occurred in Tokyo, it is unknown who has taken over the shopping center but it is believe that Knightmare frames are inside the shopping center, holding hostages. Look, the order of black knight is being deployed" the camera shows Lancelot and Guren outside the shopping center before showing back to the reporter, Milly Ashford.

"Looks like you can't retired yet, Lelouch" C.C said in a playful voice, with a twinkle in her eyes.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Reviews are greatly needed since I am new around here and trying out stuff. So..REVIEWS PLEASE!!  
There will be no continuation on this! x3**


End file.
